


Will you catch me? / 你會抓住我嗎?

by vindylam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, reversed age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindylam/pseuds/vindylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian 是年紀最大，第一位羅賓，他從小跟Bruce Wayne 一起住，所以這對父子都會少了點乖戾的個性 (作者: 如果你覺得角色有OOC, 我感到抱歉, 但在我腦海裡, 如果Damian 一開始便跟著Bruce 成長, 他會比較像一個青年=3=)</p><p>(譯者:這是我第一次翻譯, 我的英文其實不好,如果有錯, 歡迎告訴我)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oloane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/gifts).
  * A translation of [Will you catch me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753651) by [Oloane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane). 



事情到底是怎發生呢？  
Tim把自己的身體蜷縮成一個球狀，在一張巨大又華麗的床上。  
在一間巨大又華麗的房間裡。  
在一個又巨大又華麗的莊園裡。  
韋恩莊園。

為什麼。他不是不高興身在這兒，真的。這兒比他之前待的任何一間哥譚的孤兒院更好。但，為什麼他的父親會被殺。為什麼這個男人隨意地把子彈射他？他的父親沒做錯過什麼。

之後蝙蝠俠。  
蝙蝠俠和羅賓，僅兩秒，兩秒之差就能防止這宗兇殺。  
僅僅短短的兩秒。足夠讓羅賓看到一個破碎的男孩在樓梯上，讓他明白他看到什麼。

「去帶那孩子離開。」

羅賓點頭，他慢慢靠近那男孩。男孩纖弱的小手緊抓著日記，一本書，滿滿的照片。羅賓蹲在男孩前面，緩緩地把手搭在那小小，噢真的很小，的肩膀上。

「過來這兒，你會…所有事將會好起來。」

 

說真的Damian，這真是個好的說法去安慰一個父親剛剛在眼前被殺的孩子，那個孩子沒有做任何東西，他沒有移動，沒有哭，什麼都沒有。只是保持瞪大眼呆呆地看著下方，那兒蝙蝠俠正在檢查那男人的心臟。然後男孩說話，用柔軟的聲音喃喃，聲音顫抖著空氣，他的手仍然握緊他的書。

「這…他們想要的不是他，是我，沒錯，他們…他們想要這個……」

然後，那孩子把書遞向前。羅賓看著書並打開它。  
一種冰冷的感覺衝擊著他，從頭到腳。

這兒有他們大量的照片。是蝙蝠俠和羅賓。另外還有大量的照片是……他們，Bruce 和Damian Wayne，羅賓慢慢地抬頭看著那孩子。  
「我沒有告訴過任何人，如果這是你在想的問題……」一個輕聲細語傳出。

羅賓只是點頭。  
「現在這點不重要。蝙蝠俠，我們需要把他帶走，他會再成為兇手的目標。」  
蝙蝠俠站起並拿走那本書，冷著臉翻開它。  
「你知道我不能這樣做，否則高譚的警察會搜索他。我現在聯絡高登，我們……會用另一種方法的，男孩。」

－Ｏ－

接下來，高登來並照顧他，他在孤兒裡睡了一晚後，Bruce Wayne便正如他所想的帶他離開。這並不奇怪，Bruce Wayne和Jack Drake 彼此認識大家，Drake家也是富裕的家族之一，雖然不及韋恩家。

仍然捲成一個球狀，Tim允許他自己哭，軟軟無力的聲音從他的坐墊傳出，Pennyworth先生將會生他的氣。

Damian敲門，細軟的聲音回答他。他進去後，放一碟曲奇在桌上，慢慢地行近並坐在男孩旁。  
「我帶了一些Alfred的曲奇給你，它們很美味的。」

那個十歲的男孩坐起，小手揉他哭紅的眼睛。

「謝謝…但Mr. Pennyworth說過它們是下午茶的茶點…」

一個調皮的笑容在十四歲的唇上勾起：「有些規矩是代表不用遵守……如果Alfred問起你，你只需說這是我的錯。」

Tim看著他眨了眨眼，他明白年紀大的男孩是準備並會嘗試這樣做，這是他的性格。所以Tim慢慢點頭並從Damian手上拿走曲奇。

「謝謝…」

Damian點頭。他們安靜地吃，直到Damian建議去看電影。最後他們整個下午都在看了星球大戰。Timothy，他因近期所發生的事早已筋疲力盡，他在Damian的手臂裡睡著。在一切之事發生後，有人是他能信任的，是令人感到撫慰，而那人便是羅賓。

 

晚些時間，在午夜裡，Damian走向下方的蝙蝠洞。  
「你打算對Timothy做些什麼，父親？我的意思是，當然，你帶他到這兒是你的保障，所以他將會跟我們住在一起，但……」

「你會介意嗎？」

「什麼？留Timothy在這兒？並不會，這就像是我有一個小弟弟。」Damian露齒笑：「這正是我所想…他知道我們是誰。而且他從來都沒有告訴過任何人，還有那些照片。你有看見嗎？他獨自一人拍攝它們。他現在是十歲而那時他是八歲。說實話，他由於太小隻，我以為他年紀比實際上少。無論如何，我們從沒有發現過他。我們有一個小男孩粉絲拿著一大疊我們的照片跑，而你和我都沒有發現過這事。他很聰明，還有－」

「他不會去夜巡。我不會訓練他的，Damian。」

「不過…」

「每次我跟你出外，你已夠我操心，我不會再帶多另一個人出去。蝙蝠俠是蝙蝠俠，不是一個帶著一堆孩子的保姆。」

「但之後，我們應該要訓練訓他，以防萬一…」

Bruce 用沈重的低吼打斷他。  
「萬一什麼？萬一是你發生什麼事？一個代替品？！」

「我…這不是我想說的，父親…」Damian輕聲笑了笑：「我想說萬一他是因為我們而受到攻擊。」

「…首先，他需要休息。還有我們要詢問他，他對進行訓練有什麼想法。不過他有點太小。」

Damian翻了個白眼：「噢拜託了，你在我有記憶以來都一直在訓練我了。」

「你有一點胖，這是為你的健康著想。還有在開始時是運動，不是訓練。」

Damian撅起嘴：「我並不肥胖。」

「你是。從另一方面說，Tim是真的很瘦小，我不確認訓練他是不是一個好的主意，特別在這段時間。還是給他一點時間吧。」

Damian點頭並走上莊園。他在年少時他並不肥，完全一點也不。

 

他發現Tim在他巨大的床起蜷縮起來。靜悄悄地，Damian走進去並坐在那個小男孩旁邊。Tim瞬間停止哭泣。

「喂…你可以繼續哭和不開心的，Timothy…你不用隱藏…」

Tim抬頭看著他，吸了吸鼻子和掙扎一下，之後他爬上Damian的膝部和捲入他的臂彎裡。Damian對此有點驚訝，不過仍把他抱入懷。他真的很小隻…比一個普通的十歲小孩子更小隻。

「你能留下陪我嗎,Damian…?我…我不想一個人…」

對這輕聲的呢喃，Damian點頭。他用一隻手環著那小小的肩膀，用另一隻手拉起床單蓋著兩人。

「我很抱歉什麼事都麻煩你，我…這…這是我的錯誤，如果我爸…」

「這不是，Timothy。你…這是那男人的錯，不是你，不是任何一人，是那個殺了他的愚蠢男人的錯，明白嗎？」

一個輕輕的嗚咽聲回答了他，小小的手緊握他的衣服。Damian讓那男孩貼近他，讓他哭在他身上。這之後，Tim成功地放鬆休息，他真是太累了。


	2. Chapter 2

「我能去看蝙蝠洞嗎？」

Damian 被他的烤麵包咽到，而Bruce的目光則從他的行程表離開. Tim 帶著一個小笑容退後，像是想身體跟椅子融合。

「我…經常夢想有天能去參觀它…你－你們常提起它，所以…」

「等等，你是說你接近到一個很近的距離去偷聽我們的話，而且我們沒發現？」  
Tim 窘困地咬著唇點頭。

「不是太多次，但…」

「你認為你是世界上最好的偵探，Master Bruce……但顯然你不是，你從沒發現一個小孩在你的近距離出現…」  
Bruce悶哼一聲，他的兒子也哼了一聲。

「我會帶你去看蝙蝠洞，如果你想。但Tim你不能碰任何的東西，明白嗎？」

「我好像還沒給他任何授權？」

「這是羅賓給的授權，這已足夠。不要扭扭捏捏了，父親。」

「我不是在這桌子上最弊扭的人。」  
「我－…噢，天呀，我不想再在這個議題再跟你談一次。」

當Damian站起時，他拍拍Tim的肩膀並帶著他離開房間，Bruce這時笑著哼了聲。

Tim 快速地跟上並提起他的手去牽Damian的手。年紀比較大的男孩微笑並捏了捏那隻手，這種感覺真的像他有一個可愛的小弟弟。

「你的媽媽在哪兒呢，Damian？」

「…我父親和她…恩，當父親在還很年輕和仍在訓練時，發生了一件事。他和她有一段親密關係，接著她懷孕了。她知道這事時已太遲，什麼也不能做，只能把我生下，不過她並不想要我。之後父親便帶著我離開組織。」

「在他還年輕時，Bruce有預想過會有一個孩子嗎？」

「並不全然，不過他學會怎去有一個…現在，他很高興能有我在他身邊，我猜。…你能想像嗎？這個大莊園裡只有Alfred和他兩人，他會變得脾氣更暴躁和想法更黑暗......多令人感到疲累的想法。」

Tim輕輕笑了。

「好了，我有高興你在這兒，你是非常的酷，還有…還有我在這兒不是一個人，還有…」

Damian 大笑。

「這兒，小不點。我們經常也在蝙蝠洞裡…」

Tim 即刻停止說話並用他又大又圓的眼睛去觀察著他的四周。  
Damian在老舊的鋼琴上彈了一個琴鍵，一個在牆後的通道在他們面前開啟。  
Timothy一直看著、跟著Damian進入通道。他們走了相當多的時間又乘電梯。

「…嘩…」

他明白他應該會有更多反應，但實際上，Tim在腦海裡唯一想到的事是，這兒是更…比他曾所思所想的更神奇。Damian笑哼了聲。.

「很酷，對吧？」

「是的…這是…棒透了！…這是不是一個真的霸王龍？」 

「恩…或…我希望不是？」 

Tim 安靜地笑著並抬頭看著Damian。年長的男孩大聲地笑著，帶著明顯的驕傲看著蝙蝠洞。

「父親和Alfred 親手建造這兒所有的一切，你能相信嗎？」

「嘩，真的嗎！？－那個是不是電腦？」

「嗯哼，這裡有齊我們所有已知罪犯的詳細資料，還有其它很酷的東西。」

Damian 給他的小遊客一個完整的旅程。那男孩用大大的眼睛看著每一樣東西，喜悅若隱若現。看著Tim就像能溫暖Damian的心臟一點。他明白這小孩不會忘記僅一周前所看過的一切，但至少他們都在盡他們一切令他再次微笑。

Tim 來回跑動，在Damian在蝙蝠電腦旁等待的期間，他探索著各種各樣的東西。男孩最後在一個高處停下，他在那兒向下望能看到Damian。對一個只有十四歲的人，Damian 已是相當的高（或可能，這是Tim 他太矮小，相比他同年齡的人）。 他有曬黑的皮膚，他短黑的頭髮配著他深藍色的眼睛，跟Bruce一樣的眼睛。Tim 猜他在學校一定有很多女性粉絲和崇拜者。 因為這些很棒的條件，他必定很受歡迎。更別說，他是作為布魯斯•韋恩的兒子這點。

「Damian…如果我從這兒跳下去，你能抓住我嗎？」

「什麼？」Damian向上看著那孩子，他幾乎準備爬上欄柵。「天呀！Tim！難道你敢－」

「你能抓住我嗎？」

「…我…是的，當然了，但我比較不想這樣做…」

「每次都會？」 

「什麼？」Damian嘆了口氣：「我不會讓你傷害自己的，Timothy，從欄柵上下來吧，拜託。」

「沒問題。」

當Tim準備下來時，Damian看到某些東西從他的後方朝他去。該死的，不！ 

「Tim，該死－！」

孩子晃晃悠悠試圖從欄柵上爬下來，當他聽到翅膀扇動時，他只是來得及看他身後，接著他失去平衡摔倒。隨著一聲尖叫，孩子閉上了他的眼睛，只是在閉上眼之前看到蝙蝠們飛在他之上。當他睜開眼睛，他被安全地裹在達米安的手臂，但大的男孩皺著眉頭。

「我告訴過你不要在任何地攀爬。你非常幸運這次我在這兒。」

Tim 咯咯地笑並在Damian的臉頰上輕啄一下。

「我知道你在這兒，Damian！你會永遠不讓我受傷，對嗎？你曾說過。」

「當然不會，小不點兒，當然不會。不過這不代表你可以去把你自己投身在危險的地方，毫無道理的，就像今天這樣，明白了嗎？」

「明白了，對不起。」

Bruce隱藏在黑影裡微笑。Tim很可能會出現其它失誤，不過只要Damian或Alfred 又或是他在這兒，他會學會去成為他們這個小家庭裡的一份子。

-o-

自從Tim 搬來跟他們一起生活了兩個月－  
這男孩非常的聰明，Bruce甚至使用“天才”來形容他，但Tim仍是一個小孩，和Damian仍覺得他是一個脆弱的小東西，一個易碎品。

還有Tim經常性被他自己的腳絆倒，十分頻繁。有時在下樓梯時（這通常令Alfred感到心臟病發作），有時當他在外面玩，有時他撞到他的腳，或關節的地方撞上門和牆。這些事的結果就是Tim的手和腳有多處青紫的瘀傷。

無論如何， Damian和Bruce 也剛從夜巡回來。Damian已很疲累，他只想爭取時間睡覺。在一個快速洗澡後，他帶著舒適的輕嘆聲倒入他的床上。不過一個很輕的聲步聲令他睜開眼。

Tim爬上床墊，他的眼大大地睜眼著，還有點濕潤。 

「Tim？發生什麼事嗎？」

「我－我…我能跟你一起睡嗎Damian…？」那孩子很明顯一直在哭，雖然他試圖隱藏。

Damian 把男孩抱到懷裡並蓋上床單。

「你是不是做了噩夢？」年長的男孩嘗試讓他的聲音聽上去沒那麼疲倦，此外，他也很擔心看到Tim這個樣子。

「我－…是的…夢到…當爸爸…」  
「殊，」 Damian安慰著。他感到一隻小手緊捏著他的衣服，還有那柔軟又黑的頭髮正抵著他的下巴，有點癢。「沒事的，Tim，你不是一個人，我也在這兒。」

剛開始時Tim在他手臂裡顫抖著，之後慢慢變成柔軟的悶響聲和打嗝聲。Damian 慢慢地撫摸男孩的背部，口中瞎扯著安慰性質的話。  
最後，Tim終於睡著了，Damian也容許自己跟他一同入睡。

第二天早上，Tim 眼巴巴又踴躍說著他想像Damian一樣接受訓練，但立即遭Bruce否決。

「但是Bruce，我同樣想幫你一起對抗罪惡！」

「Damian早已夠我要操心，在戰鬥的時候。而且我不想要一支童子軍。」

Tim挫敗地嘆了口氣。

「至少你能不能教一些技巧，像是防身術？」

「…可能會，我們遲點會再跟你說這個，Tim。」”

Tim 噘起嘴並交叉他的手臂，之後他往下走並走到蝙蝠洞。他聽到訓練室傳出聲音，當他發現對方是Damian時，他停了下來。

比較年長的男孩正對一個沙包拳打腳踢。Tim頓了頓便朝他走近，這看上去就像一個培訓課程，現在對方正在不同的障礙物間跑和跳躍。當他完成時， Tim大聲地拍手。

「嘩啊！這真酷！！」

Damian揚起一個微笑，並拿起一條毛巾並將它圍著他的肩膀。

「相比我們在這市內做的一切，這不算什麼。」

「我知道啊，我一直看著你，記得嗎？」

「沒錯，小小的跟蹤者，我記得。」

Tim再次撅起嘴巴嘟讓。

「我沒有靜悄悄地跟蹤，這是…恩，因為…恩…」孩子不好意思地低頭看著地：「…你是…我的憧憬，我認為…」 

「蝙蝠俠和羅賓是屬於所有孩子的，Tim，你不用為此太擔心…」

Damian努力地溫柔地笑。他希望這孩子能在這兒得到快樂，每一次他們的談話不會感到悲傷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Hawkstout for her super quick beta QAQ
> 
> [d]I think I am obsessive-compulsive disorder, I can't stop to work when it start. [/d]


	3. Chapter 3

一年過去。  
Bruce 准許Tim 做一點訓練，但沒一樣是艱苦的。以他的準則來說，他一直覺得這孩子太瘦小和單薄，即使他有吃掉和他一樣的食物。

Tim 仍然會做噩夢。這不知不覺令他養成了潛入 Damian房間和被對方擁抱的習慣。在Damian的手臂裡，Tim 覺得就像沒有任何不好的事會再次發生在他身上，他感到就像在家裡，被歡迎和被愛，這令他很高興。

有一天，他遲了回家。當他回來時，Tim 衝下樓梯並去迎接他，但他並不是一個人回來。他是和一位滿美麗的女孩子一起回來，他們正手牽著手，直到Alfred進入房間，他們才趕緊放手，兩人的臉頰上都有點粉色。

「歡迎回來，Master Damian。你一定是Alicia小姐了，我有錯嗎？」

「我－…是的，我是…」

Damian 微笑著。  
「Alicia，這位是 Alfred， 我們的管家，而那個小隻的是…Tim？你要去哪兒？」

Tim 快速跑上樓梯並關上他的房門，引起一聲很大的巨響。

Damian的女朋友眨了眨眼。  
「我是不是做錯了什麼…？」

「我不認為你有任何錯，年輕的小姐。Master Timothy是很害羞的。他剛剛可能只是太過難為情。」

－－  
這不公平。完全，完完全全的不公平。Tim 從未看過Damian 以前這樣笑過。Damian 曾說過他會一直陪在他身邊。永遠地。為什麼他會帶一個女孩子回家？或許更糟，這一個是他的女朋友？為什麼他竟然會交上女朋友？！

Timothy 倚著門滑坐到地板上。

不…他是不是在妒忌？妒忌什麼？那個女孩子？Tim 是喜歡Damian，自從他的父親死後，他是他的救生錨。雖然，Bruce，也是，但Bruce不是長時間都在家裡。或是，他們兩人在年齡上沒有很大的差距，所以這令Tim 很自然地保持跟Damian 親近。

然後他突然領悟到一件事。

他愛上了Damian。

不僅僅是成為兄弟時，是在比現在更早、更早的時間前，就已開始。由羅賓時，他早已一直著迷於他，在這之後，他變成完全地沉迷於Damian。

但…有可能嗎…一個十一歲會明白愛像什麼嗎？

明白它，是的，他能夠，他感到他內心深處痛得要命，難以忍受。Tim 慢慢蜷縮成一個球狀，把他的嗚咽聲和打嗝聲都藏在他的衣袖裡，不讓它們出來。

Damian 永遠也不會知道的，永遠不。

－－  
當Tim 沒有下來吃晚餐時，Damian 疑惑地叩了叩門。聽著裡面傳出一個輕聲的“請進，”他才進去。  
「嘿，Tim…你一切還好嗎？」  
「什麼？是的，我很好，怎麼了？」  
「Alfred叫你下去吃晚餐。」  
「我－ 我現在並不是太餓，還有，我有功課要做。不用擔心我，我晚點會去吃。」

Damian蹙起眉。Tim 從來都不會錯過晚餐，特別是當Bruce在家裡時。  
「父親也在，你知道的吧。」

Tim 只是點了點頭。  
「我晚點會去見他的。抱歉，Damian，我只是想先完成這些功課，好嗎？」

Damian 看著他好一段時間後，才緩緩點頭。  
「當然。我會告訴Alfred的，但不要忘記吃飯，你已經很瘦了，Tim。」

Damian 對他匆匆一笑和揉了揉Tim的頭髮。年紀較小的男孩回以一個有點勉強的微笑。當青年離開後，他才鬆一口氣。他不能告訴 Damian，又或任何一人。這樣的喜歡是錯誤的喜歡。即使封閉他的心是很艱難，他不會表現出自己的感情的任何跡象。  
永不。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: This one was short, I'm sorry, also, still a huge thankies to Hawkstout for her beta! More action -drama- to come in the next chapter ;w;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 警告: Major character death, -Tim is the second son, sooo... guess what happen to him XD - and angst. But I swear it'll end well! 主要角色死亡，Tim是第二個兒子，所以……猜他會發生＆焦慮什麼。但我保證是好結局！

又再三年過去了。終於，Tim 接手成為羅賓，Damian 則成了名為夜翼的義警。

隨著時間的推移，Tim 變得越來越冰冷。他一整天都會戴上一副高深莫測的面具，冰冷且沉重，永遠在行動前思前想後，為了目標準備好會去做任何事。

他和Damian的親密關係漸漸變淡，成長後兩人越離越遠。

這並不是說他介意，他仍然愛著那個年長的男孩，用他的真心，但他曾對自己許下誓言。那個誓言是永遠也不會讓Damian 知道。

他們有兩個新的家庭成員。一個年輕的男孩子叫Jason，十歲。他是個街頭小子，脾氣火爆和大嘴巴，但他有一顆寬宏的內心。之後，這兒還來了一個更年輕的少年，Richard “Dick” Grayson。他是一個會走動的小太陽。他雜技演員的父母在一個馬戲團內被謀殺，當時Bruce 正帶著他的家人去觀看表演，Dick 只有八歲。他們兩人同樣已十分想成為羅賓。

Damian 大笑並揉亂孩子們的頭髮。  
「你們太年輕了，小鳥兒，遲點再說。」

Dick 噘起嘴。  
「但你開始時年紀和我們差不多！」

Tim輕聲笑了笑，他拿著他的電腦坐在坐墊上。Jason 爬到他的身邊。  
「這是因為Damian太胖，當他還小的時候。」

Damian在空氣中停頓，在Tim大幅度笑了笑時。他從比較年長的男孩學會了點東西， Jason 跟 Dick一起笑著。  
「我才不是，Timothy。你根本沒有根據。」

「啊？我沒有嗎？我有可愛的照片作為證明啊。」

「什－ Alfred！為什麼你把那些照片給了Tim？！」

「我不明白你為什麼會在意，Damian。」Jason 半抱怨著：「你現在已長得很像一個希臘神了！我十分肯定有一噸的女士準備脫光光把自己送給你！」 

Damian 發出不同意的威嚇聲。而Tim在心裡則完全同意年輕男孩的話。  
「這不是問題的關鍵－！Jason，你離想著裸體的女人年紀還差一大截距離。快把你心術不正的想法從腦裡趕走。」 

Jason 伸出他的舌頭。  
「嘿，我已在街頭巷尾裡看過很多不能見光的事，你還認為我不知道怎去操－」

Tim 輕輕地拍了拍他的後腦杓。

「噢！這是為了什麼！？」

「控制你的嘴巴，Jason。」Tim斥責著。

「…好，算是…」

Bruce 叩了叩門並把他的頭探進來。  
「難道你們這群男孩不記得我們在這個晚上有一個盛大的晚宴？為什麼你們還沒準備好？」

Dick喘了一口氣，就開始閒扯，特別在Jason 翻了一個白眼時。

「老闆，我們真的需要出席那個晚宴嗎？」他發著牢騷說。

「是的，你要。現在你們所有人都回去你們的房間去準備。Alfred 已把你們的西裝都拿了出來。如果你們需要找人打領帶，問我、Damian 或 跟Tim說。Alfred 今天已做了很多東西。」

Jason 從床上跳下來，把Dick的手握在他的手掌裡，高興地笑著。

「最遲一個穿著西裝出的人，要在下次去城市玩時付錢買熱狗給所有人！」

Damian 能夠聽到Dick小小的笑罵聲從走廊裡傳來。  
「呀！我不要！我在昨天已用完我的零用錢了！」

Tim輕輕一笑，站了起來，收起了他的電腦。他注意到Damian看著他並眨了眨眼睛。  
「是不是有什麼問題，Damian？」

「…我…我想問你一件事，如果你不介意。」

「當然不，請說。」

「…你快不快樂？我的意思是，跟我們在一起時？有這樣的生活…蝙蝠俠，羅賓和…嗯，和我們在一同外出時？」

Tim感覺到他的心臟揪緊。為什麼Damian會有這種懷疑？

「我…我當然十分快樂。為什麼你會問我這種問題，Damian？」

比較年長的青年嘆了一口，在衣櫃裡尋找他的西裝。  
「…因為你…我知道在每個人成長時，他們會有轉變，但你－你在這四年間變得太快了。你以前是很害羞，但在同時，是…充滿笑容、笑聲和好奇。你在快樂時，你都會表現出來，而當你不開心時，你會來找我尋求安慰……我是想說，我知道你在成長中，你不會在諸如此類的事情上需要我，但有時我的感覺告訴我…就像是你不想我在你的身邊出現。或，我覺得你像是你強迫自己要靠近我，如果真的是這樣…如果我曾做錯了什麼，please，Timothy請你告訴我。…你是我的小弟。我不想失去你，還有你知道的，如果你想談談，我永遠也會在這兒等你。我會永遠也在這兒，為了你……我…就是想把這些話告訴你。」

 

Tim 不知道什麼事的傷害會比較大。他的心臟像是往下掉，並在他肚子裡卡住。保持冷靜。不要在他面前失控。他從不…他從不是想令Damian擔心。他從來沒有認為對方可能永遠……做錯了什麼。

「我不知道怎去解釋…我是說…我…你從來沒有做過任何錯誤的事情，Damian。我依然…愛著你…」我是多麼的愛你，多於並超越一般兄弟間的愛，只是這種愛傷…它嚴重的傷害了我。

但他並沒有說出來，取而代之是他強逼自己露出一個微笑。  
「你是我的兄長，我真的為此感到十分感激。我是想說這個，真的。我不想你有任何不好的想法和感覺，這只是那個…嗯，我在嘗試在我的撲克臉上花多點功夫，在這些年來，後來，它不知不覺成為了一個習慣。就像你所說的，我猜我是年紀越來越大？多了點…虛假，有可能？  
還有我知道你會…永遠也會來抓住我，對嗎？」

他盡他最大的努力給出一個熱情的微笑。這樣做真的很痛很痛。Damian看著他，皺著眉頭。還是皺著眉。但Damian一直這樣。然後，他的唇邊勾起一個柔和的笑容。

「我當然會，小不點，我永遠不會讓你掉下來。」

 

那是…那些普遍的字語…就像能給予任何人般普通，但它們對Tim 來說一點也不普通。他知道Damian 會抓住他的。不管是字面上還是其他意思，他知道Damian 會永遠為了他待在那兒，只是這樣的行為令他更感到痛苦，對所有一切的事。不要哭，不能在他面前哭。保持冷靜。Tim 再次微笑，並用他的手臂環著Damian。只此一次，只限這時，他容許自己親近他多一點。一個兄弟間的擁抱，沒有更多的意義，但他永遠不會求Damina給他更多。永不。 

「還有，我也會永遠待在你的身邊， Damian，我很抱歉，但我是關心你的。真的。」

當 Damian強壯的臂彎環著他時，他感到他的心臟再次向下沉下去。他還清楚記起了較早時的時光。在他還不害怕親密接觸時的美好記憶。當他在Damian的懷裡睡覺，覺得被好好地保護著，他覺得沒有什麼能發生在他身上時的記憶。

他是一個剛失去父親的小孩子，而他得到一個會抱著他不放，來幫他趕走噩夢的哥哥。他真的十分愛他，只是這種愛緩緩地、慢慢地把他的內心殺死。

Tim 推回他。  
「我們似乎要成為付錢買熱狗的人了…」

「確實呢。」 Damian露出一個刺眼的微笑並揉亂他的頭髮：「去換裝吧，Tim。」

當Tim 離開後，Damian 關上他的身後房門並用他的手遮臉。 Tim 在隱藏某些東西，他現在十分肯定了。但，那會是什麼呢？

 

Tim 快速地走回他的房間。他緩緩地關上房門，然後倚著門跌坐在地上。他整個人蜷縮起來，臉依畏在他的膝蓋上。他用一種破碎的呢喃，輕聲地說。  
「我很抱歉，Damian…我愛你…我真的很抱歉…對不起…」

溫暖的眼淚劃過他臉頰。沒有發出任何聲音，一滴接一滴，他的淚水繼續往下掉，無論他怎樣試圖壓制它。

Damian 前往樓下。Jason 和 Dick 早已把西裝穿上，但Jason 沒有整理好他的領帶。Dick 嘗試幫忙，但卻令它越來越糾結。最後他們兩個還愉快地大笑起來，因為他們的領帶纏繞著。Damian 翻了翻白眼，幫忙解決 Jason的困境. Tim 也穿著他珍珠灰色的西裝從樓梯上下來。

Damian的目光被他吸引過去。

Tim 正在長大成為一個優秀的年輕男人。他有著一張漂亮又標緻的臉蛋。他冰藍色的眼睛被長長的睫毛襯托著。他雪白、白皙的皮膚看上去很柔軟而且還很嬌嫩。一個瘦小和脆弱的小男孩，但他的訓練讓他身上長了點肌肉。Damian凝視著他時，他開始感到異樣。他理應是用一位兄長的目光看著他，不應像一些老色狼。顯然，有什麼事不對勁。

Dick 調皮地笑了起來，他握著Timothy的手，拉著他轉來轉去。  
「你看起來棒極了，Tim！」他嘰嘰喳喳地說著。

「謝謝，Dick。先不要動幾秒鐘，你沒有正確地綁你的領帶…」

Tim 在小男孩前半跪著，為他重新整理然後站起來。  
「瞧瞧，兩位小紳士，你是不是也這樣認為Damian？」

Damian 哼了一聲，看著Jason 和 Dick，他們兩人露出他們的牙齒，閃亮亮地笑著。  
「兩個大型的臭小子，如果要我形容。」

Jason撅著嘴。  
「這不正確！你為什麼會說這麼刻薄的話，Damian？ 你應該說我們是超級的帥！」

「帥不是腦裡第一個和最適合的形容詞，在現在。可愛，或許勉強可以。帥的話，完全扯不邊。你們還太嫩了。」

Dick 竊笑。  
「當我長大－」

「你會飛上月球？」Jason 愚蠢地微笑。

「我－…什麼？」 Dick 傻眼地看著他：「不！你在說什麼！？」 

「對不起，這是我在網上看到的某些東西…無厘頭小電影…不要管我，你繼續說吧？」

「…好吧！」 Dick 瞪著Jason 去確定他不會再次打斷他的話：「當我長大，我要變得像Damian 和 Bruce一樣帥氣！」

Damian 哼了一聲並揉了揉Dick的頭髮。  
「我確定你會的，小鳥兒，我十分肯定你會。好了，父親？我們要出發了嗎？」

「如果你們這群男孩準備好，那就出發。」Bruce 戴上完美的領帶走進房間。

Dick 和 Jason 朝著出口賽跑，在跑到Bruce身邊時，Bruce用一人一隻手的方式把兩人抱起，他露齒而笑。  
「記住了，男孩們…」

「不准大吵大叫…」Dick背誦著。  
「不要笑得太大聲或到處亂跑。」Jason接著說出。  
「成為一個乖巧、彬彬有禮的男孩…」Tim補充。  
「還有不要忘記微笑。」由Damian說完。

Bruce 玩味的哼了聲。  
「就是這樣。我會看你們的，孩子們。要成為我的驕傲。」

他放開兩個年紀小的男孩，Tim 快步走向他們二人。Damian 繼續待在他父親的身邊。  
「…我…我有令你感到驕傲嗎，父親？我在你還十分年輕的時候出現了，你會不會…？」

「Damian，你是我生命裡最好的事情。你令我再次感到快樂。永遠不要懷疑這一點。」

Damian的心感到溫暖並點頭，他們一起走進車裡。 

這個盛大的晚宴一如既往，他們禮貌地微笑、說話和用餐。

當時間到了晚上，所有的一切都變成了地獄。

-o-  
Tim 被小丑捉走了。羅賓被捉住了，他是孤身一人。他的通訊頻道出了點問題。雖然時不時，他能跟夜翼通訊，但它充其量是模糊的。

「你在哪兒！？羅賓，回答我！我發誓我正在趕到你那兒！」 

Timothy 哽咽著，因為另一個重擊在他的肺部，令他肺裡的空氣都跑出來。  
「我－我不－知道…在屋頂…」

瘋狂的笑聲傳入他耳裡。又一次可怕的高音笑聲和敲打，一下接一下。令之前他感覺到全身所有的痛楚都遠去，一切都變成可怕的麻木。疼痛。疼痛。不能思考。有東西在我耳邊…

「羅賓！羅賓！！請回答我，保持說話！」

真遙遠，夜翼，Damian的聲音在大叫。 Tim的腦袋已一片空白。他看著下方。跳下去只需要約…四秒鐘，這便能殺死他，但他寧願這樣做，也好過讓小丑拿到他想要的東西。他寧願去選擇自己的死法也比讓小丑獲得勝利好。所以，當那個瘋狂的男人回頭一看，又拿起了一個利器時，Tim作出他的選擇。

他慢慢地往牆邊爬。他偏著頭看著後方。小丑笑了，正在逼近並在想來怎去料理他。

他小聲說，眼淚掉從他的臉頰上滑下來。  
「Damian…如果我從這兒跳下，你會抓住我嗎…？」

他聽到夜翼，不，是Damian破碎的聲音從通訊器傳出。  
「你在哪兒？求你了…我會，你知道我會的…Timothy…！」

風在他耳邊咆哮，小丑的笑聲由屋頂上傳來，他墜落。

我知道你永遠也會在那兒等我，Damian。

我也會在那兒等你。

永遠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thanks a lot for Hawkstout and her beta *A*
> 
> 譯者: 抱歉!!我已盡我最大的努力, 但還是有點怪, 請大家將就一下 QAQ


	5. Chapter 5

黑暗…

黑暗、空虛…

然後，痛，純粹，簡單直接的痛…

他記得所有的一切。

那個墜落。小丑。那些笑聲。Damian的聲音…

「Damian…！」

大口地喘著氣， Tim 嘗試去冷靜下來，然後進行思考。

他在哪兒？

慢慢地，他在黑暗裡移動他的手，去感受壓在他上的東西是什麼東西。恐懼的感覺和疼痛湧起並流過他全身。

木？老木板？—一個棺材？！ 不，不，這種事不可能，這是不…—

他這刻忘記了他的痛楚，他開始撕、抓、打向那片老木板，還有掉入的泥土。他向上推，逼使木板斷裂，逼使泥土從他的路上離開。  
他出來了！他感到呼吸困難，空氣不足夠，不足夠…他咳嗽一會，大口大口地喘著氣，氣吁吁地呼吸著。

Tim 不想看他身後的東西。他知道他會看到什麼，但他還是看了，儘管這一切會令他的心臟狂跳。

他的墓穴，他一人的墳墓。

一把很輕很細的喉音在他上方響起。  
「…你在這兒做了什麼，小羅賓…？這是…不可能的，對嗎…？」

貓女—Selina？ 她來這兒想做什麼…？

那他在這兒做什麼？  
「我…求求你，幫幫我…我…我不知道…我不知道…」  
他崩潰了，從震驚中瑟瑟發抖著。  
「我不…知道…」

-o-

Tim 在 Selina 的安全屋裡住了三個月。  
他不明白他為什麼會留下。他應該要回家，他應該—

她幫助他康復。他身上所有因小丑所造成的傷痕， 現在都不見了。他沒有問他已…他已死去多久。他需要先休息，而現在，他已休息足夠了，他也準備好去問問題，有太多問題充斥著他的腦袋了。  
第一件事他要做的是當Selina從她的夜間冒險回來，他立即連珠炮發一堆急切的問題。

「哇，哇，冷靜下來小貓咪，我暫時不能回答你所有問題…先讓我去換一下裝，然後我便是你的，好嗎？」  
她給他一個眨眼然後便走進她的浴室。

他坐立不安，等待著。

她穿著睡衣走出來，然後她到沙發，他身邊的位置坐下。  
「好了，你問吧。」

「…多久…我死了多久？」

「一年半有多了，甜心。現在的話，幾乎兩年呢，鑑於他們仍未知道你回來了。我能問你一點問題嗎？這種天方夜譚的事有怎麼可能發生？」”

「我…我不知道，Selina… 我唯一記得的事，是我在…向下墜…之後就沒有了。接著就是黑暗，痛楚還有我從我的墳墓裡爬出來…我…我真的不知道其他什麼了……對我來說，這就像是在我跳下去後和現在之間…什麼事都沒有發生過…」

「好吧…」

「…他們怎樣…？」

「蝙蝠俠，羅賓和夜翼，還是Bruce，Jason，Damian 和Dick…？」

Tim 呵呵一笑。  
「全部， Selina 全部都要…」

「嗯… 蝙蝠俠現在是… 性情乖僻。或許可能，現在更是。他是…比以前更加更加的嚴重。這好像是從你的…你的死亡開始。夜翼是… 陰沉。非常的陰沉。他沒有微笑，沒有大笑…他現在只會踹屁股和沉思。就像蝙蝠俠那樣子。羅賓盡他最大的努力，嘗試微笑，令他們笑起來。只是沒什麼效果…」

Tim 感到他的心痛苦地被揪住。 當他從屋頂上跳下來時，他沒有思考過他們的反應，完全沒有…Damian…

「而現在呢… Bruce是… 好吧，“Bruce”韋恩那個花花公子仍是花花公子，但我們都知道那只是一個工作，一種偽裝。Bruce 是… 傷心，憤怒，他把令你死亡的所有錯都攬上身。他的男孩、他的拍擋，他的失誤。」

「那不是…！」Selina 放一隻手在他的嘴唇上緩和他。

「殊，先讓我說完，小貓咪。我們都知道那不是他的錯，不完全是。這是…小丑的錯。」

在聽到那一個字詞時，Tim猛烈地打了一個寒顫，他用他的手環著他的腳，把自己蜷縮成一個球狀。

「Damian是… 只是一個影子。一個他是什麼的倒影。是那個調皮，帥氣的男孩，脾氣暴躁和善良的… 只是一個碎片的倒影，真的。他做他應該要做的事…就像一個木偶，一個自動的木偶。在一起的兩個弟弟時，他盡全力保持這個形象，但是這是說起來容易做起來難。Jason 呢… 還是那樣子，我猜，但是他越來越暴力，越來越憤怒。 Dick 則很傷心。他仍然是一個小太陽，仍然是一個跳蹦蹦的小男孩，但隨著時間增加，我們能從他眼裡看見他的傷痛…… 他們全都很想念你，掉念你，小貓咪，而且現在你已比較好，你應該回去他們身邊…」

他應該要。但他沒有勇氣，並非常的驚恐。他們將會有什麼反應？現在所有事都今非昔比，他很清楚這點。  
「… Selina，在這裡我…有沒有可能…看到在我死後發生了什麼事嗎？我是指…我知道……恩，你也知我是知道你有有些的紀錄分類…是關於 Alfred 從市內的監視器中監督我們和所拍攝的那些……你這兒應該也有同樣的紀綠…」

「…這兒是有一些紀錄。但…你確定你想要看…？那是…有點兒…」

「請給我。」

女人嘆了口氣並點了點頭。她站了起來，Tim 跟著她。  
她在她的電腦上輸入了一些命令，然後三段綠影檔從出現在螢光幕上。  
「這個是和 Alfred 手上的一樣。那個監視器的位置是你墜下的位置前。第二個的是…我自己的監視器。」

「在蝙蝠洞裡？」

「不要用這種眼神看著我， Bruce 是准許這個的！」 她清了清她的喉嚨道。Tim 對這點不是太確定，但如果Bruce 沒有移走它，那就應該算是批准。

「而最後一個是，其實，是從屋頂上看下來的紀錄。 大致上跟第一個的是相同，只是從不同的角度看同一件事罷了。」

「明白了，謝謝你。」

Tim 覺得他的心臟像是將要停止跳動幾秒。他必須要去看這些。他必須要知道他們有什麼反應。但與此同時，這種感覺很奇怪，，這是非常、非常的痛苦…他將要看著他自己的死亡…… 正常平穩地進後呼吸後，他點開了第一個紀錄片。

Alfred 站在電腦前，努力地尋找羅賓所在的位置。

「Alfred，你有沒有找到任何線索？！」—Damian 在混亂地大叫著—「我… 他已完全沒有再回應我的話了！！」

「請冷靜下來，年輕的 Master， 我快可以—」

Dick 尖叫，在面前眾多片段中指著其中一個。  
「那兒！！紅色和黃色！！這是他，對嗎？！Alfred把那個鏡頭放大！」

Damian 發出鬆了一口氣的嘆息。

「他是不是沒事？」 黑暗騎士在他自己的瘋狂的搜索中問。

Alfred 臉色突然間變得蒼白，Jason 將Dick 帶入他的手臂裡，不准許他們最年少的孩子去看在他們眼前的是什麼。Jason 定眼看著Alfred 放大的畫面。

「親愛的主呀…」

Jason 開始抽著鼻子，他的眼睛也眼濕濕起來。  
「… 這… 不是他，對嗎 Alfred…？ 這… 不是…這是不可能的… 對嗎…？」

Dick在他身臂裡開始恐慌起來，嘗試去掙扎去離開他的制抓。

「到底發生什麼？！Jason，為什麼… 你不是在哭著，對嗎？他沒有事嗎？請告訴我－”

Alfred用耳語說。  
「Master Jason，能請你帶 Master Richard 到莊園去嗎？就現在。」

現在，Jason 終於放聲大哭。他看見了。Dick 仍然在掙扎，但年長的男孩不會容許放他離開。他開始慢慢地離開洞穴，年紀輕的男孩在大吼大叫著。

「不！！拜託！！讓我看！Tim！！ TIM！！！」

Alfred顫抖著，深吸了一口氣，對通訊系統說。  
「… Master Bruce… 我會把Timothy現在的位置發給你… 找他… 要在 Damian到前找到他，拜託了…」

Tim 停下這段錄影。他深呼吸一口氣，嘗試令他自己冷靜下來。 Selina 仍然在這兒，正在他身旁。不論如何，他很高興她是那位發現他的人。

伴著一聲嘆氣，Tim 開啟另一段錄影。這一段是 Alfred 看過的。他那時正躺在他的血泊裡。他的四肢古怪地扭曲著。這是如此……令人難以忽視去看它…

他的注意力突然間拉回到監視器上。這不是蝙蝠俠先找到他，那是夜翼。

那個年輕男子慢慢地走到監視器前，他的手在顫抖著。

「…不－不…這是…不…我…我保證過…我會…永遠抓住你…不…我…」

夜翼膝蓋著地跪下，定眼看著他面前，那癱倒的血、肉和的防彈布的混合。

「我辜負了你…我怎麼可能……」

蝙蝠俠客慢慢地走到夜翼身邊，一隻手放在他的肩膀上。暗黑騎士拉他站起來，並嘗試去帶他離開。但突然間，Damian內心開始疼痛。他沒有了。Timothy，他那個小小的，他的小鳥兒。死亡。不。不，那是不可能的。

**「不！！不！！起來！睜開你的眼！！求求你！我很抱歉！不要讓我一個人！！」**

Damian 試圖回到他身邊，Bruce 則把他的兒子挾持在他強壯的臂彎裡，那年輕男人在尖叫和大哭，並用他所有的一切與另一人搏鬥。 

同時，這也令Tim 爆發。他感到淚水正從他的臉兩頰滑下。他把臉埋在他的手掌裡，小聲地抽泣著。看到這個，真的太痛苦了。  
他必他不得不回到莊園。撇除所有事。撇掉他們會如何反應的恐懼，撇開他的死亡。他雖然不知道為什麼，但他回來了，活著並且憤怒。

現在，他要回去他們身邊。


	6. Chapter 6

天正在下雨。

Selina 站在門前等待著，等待Alfred 的回應。

「Miss Kyle，我很抱歉， Master Bruce 現在不在家裡。」

「我知道，但那些男孩子們，還是在這段時間，只有你一人留在莊園裡？」

「Master Jason 正在他的房間休息。能容許我查詢一下在你車上那人的身份嗎？」 

Tim 從車裡往外看。習慣地讀著他們的唇語。Alfred 看不到他的樣子。這些車窗是有頻色的，所以他的臉被隱藏起來。  
只不過是兩年， Alfred 看上去比以前老了很多，還多了倦容。 他感到心裡有些東西緊捏著他。 Selina仍在跟管家說時，微微轉身看向他。

「他…親愛的 Alfred… 我想你應該回去然後坐下，之後我會帶他進去。」

Alfred 疑惑地看著她，經過一點點的說服後，她成功請他回去屋裡。

Tim 慢慢地從車裡走出來，他走到熟悉的大門。他心臟跳動的聲音，已大到連他的耳朵都聽到。  
當他進入後，第一事是他知道了莊園沒有太多變化……  
之後，他尷尬地看著Alfred。

管家張開又閉上他的嘴巴，斷斷續續地說。  
「…這是… 什麼回事…？ M-master Timothy…？ 這是…是你嗎…？但，怎可…？」

「是我，Alfred… 還有… 我感到很抱歉，但我也不能解釋這是什麼回事…但，的確是我。」

一會兒，那位長者緊緊地把他抱著不放。Tim 也緊緊地回抱著對方，他的腦袋現在一片空白。

樓梯傳來腳步聲，Tim 看過去，是 Jason。  
那個男孩長大了不少，而且同時也開始出現一點身材，但他只是十二歲的男孩。   
Jason因驚訝而把手機丟掉。它的彈跳聲在樓梯上是唯一可以聽到的事。

Tim 緩緩地吸了一口氣，他不肯定那個孩子將會有什麼的反應，但…可能會會意外給他一個擁抱。畢竟 Jason是親如一個小弟弟。

Jason皺著眉頭，慢慢地往他走下去。 Tim 僵住。他能從對方的臉讀出那個，他知道接下來的會什麼，但他沒有移動。那是一個重拳，落在他肋骨的右邊，他沒有閃躲，沒有制止對方。他只痛苦地踉蹌後退。

「你他媽的在這裡幹什麼？！你本應是死掉了！ 他媽的，我－…我看著你的身體！你是…你是…」他的聲音沙啞地呢喃。

Tim竭力說話，但他被擊中的肋骨令他感到十分的痛。他看著Jason。Alfred站出來停止年輕男孩。他揉了揉，把手搭在Jason的肩膀上舒緩他。

Tim 強逼自己開口說話：「… 我真的不知道， Jason，我很抱歉…我只是…我只是剛從我的棺材出來，還有－」

「你覺得這樣說的話，我就會相信這種事？！」

Selina 嘆了一口氣並揮了揮手。  
「孩子你聽著，我找到他時，我正在墓園裡。他全身都是血，污垢和泥土。他看上去時，就像他才剛剛被毆打完。」

Tim 很快地點頭。  
「當我起來時，我仍然帶著那些由…由…是由小丑的攻擊所造成的傷口，但不多。這太奇怪了，就像我才剛剛治癒，但我仍然—」

Jason危險地瞇起他的眼睛。  
「你在跟我開操蛋的玩笑嗎…？」

Tim 感到絕望。Jason 已…他已不是當初在Tim 離開時的那孩子。  
「我發誓我沒有。Bruce他那部記憶相關的機器還在不在？就是那個能顯示你腦內東西的那一台？

Jason想了一會兒，可疑地點了點頭。  
「嗯哼，他仍留著它。但…我們能遲點才使用它，跟所有人一起。」

Timothy點了點頭，感覺有點慰藉—  
「還有我正在傳送一個操蛋的文字短訊給Bruce 和 Damian，除非你想看到他們死於心臟病發。」

Alfred搖了搖頭。  
「我認為現在最好的是等待， Master Jason。他們正在一個十分重要的會議裡。先讓 Master Timothy 微微休息，還有在今晚，當他們回來時，我會先通知他們。另外，你需要帶Master Richard 從學校回來了。」

「…知道了…」 Jason仍然目不轉睛看著他，就像他仍然不相信這人是他。就像他不相信他已經死了…就像他想他仍然不知何故躺著。「我會去的，晚點見。」 

這傷害真深。

-o-

Tim 坐在沙發上，等待著。當Dick 進來時，他早已在哭。  
Dick 凝望著他好一會兒，接著他開始笑起來。又哭又笑，他向前邁進，用他的小手緊握Tim的襯衫。  
Tim 咬著他臉頰的內側，他不敢移動半分。最後， Dick 跳進他的懷內，他的小手緊抓著對方的背。

「我不在意你為什麼在這兒！我不在意你為什麼活著！因為你在這兒！你在這兒，和－和這是－這是－我可以肯定地相信著！我很想念你！！」

那個小孩仍繼續哭泣著，抽泣，在他的懷裡打嗝。 Tim 溫柔地笑了笑。他感覺到他的心在揪痛。他慢慢地跪下來，直到跟Dick同樣的高度才停下，用他的雙手托著男孩的臉頰。  
「我很抱歉，Dick，我真的非常抱歉。我不知道這一切是如何發生的，但…我很高興能再次見到你，小小鳥兒…」

Dick 露出一個漂亮的微笑作為回應。   
他仍然在哭，但他也在笑，他的笑容是如此明亮，如此高興，如此溫暖，這笑容微微撫慰了Tim的內心。這讓他覺得也許事情會好起來的。Dick笑著擦了擦眼淚，用臉頰輕輕蹭著Tim 的臉頰。 Dick 留在他身上，並用他的手臂環上Tim的脖子好一段時間。

Jason 站起來，小心奕奕地看著他。

Alfred 看了看外面。  
「他們要進來了，請問你…能在另一個房間等待一會嗎，Master Timothy？我需要為他們進行準備。」

Tim 點頭。他的心臟再次被緊緊揪著。他站起來，Dick，就像一隻小小的無尾熊掛在他的胸膛上，拒絕下來。年長的男孩笑了笑。  
「我猜你是打算仍然掛在我身上…？」

「沒錯！要整天！」Dick的手臂繼續緊緊抱著他的胸膛。Tim 環起手臂抱著對方，讓他有多點支撐，然後便走回客廳。

Jason，像一個沉默的哨兵，跟著他。Tim還是不確定他在對方心裡在想什麼，除了他很生氣。

Tim很害怕。儘管這小孩子在他懷裡，Jason很冷漠但仍安靜地待在他的旁邊，他仍然很害怕。他的胸口在痛，他感到頭暈目眩，他是如此焦急。

他等待多久就迷失多久。一秒鐘也像一個小時般久。  
他的心臟亂跳，特別在他聽到有些東西在另一間房間裡散落，還有快速瘋狂的腳步。

Tim 有一種想要離開，去躲藏的想法，他想離開。  
他深吸了一口氣，直起腰身，門便被用力打開，還發出巨響。

父親和兒子都有巨大得幾乎和貓頭鷹一樣的眼睛。Damian 看起來就像剛剛跑完馬拉松一樣，還有Bruce 很沉默，是一種帶著危險的沉默。

Tim 不自覺地收緊了抱著 Dick肩膀的的手臂，感到那個小男孩蹭回去，就像反安慰著他。

Damian 看著他。 時間再次流逝。最後，由Tim 打破這場沉默的氣氛。  
「…我－…我回來了…」

他才說完就只能想像到他剛剛到底有多愚蠢。他應該是要說其他的話，他應該是要去安慰他們，或再證明他是本人，但那一瞬間他的腦袋一片空白。

Damian顫抖著深吸了一口氣，並縮短他們之間的距離。Dick 突然間滑出他的手臂， Damian隨即用力地擁著他，把Tim抱在空中。  
「Timothy… 這到底…？」

Tim 不再在意任何事了。他不再在意他是否沒有權力去愛Damian。現在這刻，他只想永遠地停留在這雙手臂裡。他回抱著對方， Damian 把他舉到空中，他的臉頰壓上Tim的胸口，就像去再次確認Tim的心臟是在跳動著。 Tim用顫抖的手撫摸 Damian的頭髮。  
「我也不知道任何事…」

接著 Bruce 穿過房間，若隱若現。Tim在情緒高漲的當下，幾乎忘記了他的存在。  
「… 給我們看。我們現在就去洞穴，我需要了解。」

他們將他和那台機器連接上。  
他們看到…  
小丑。墜落。黑暗。

空虛。

接下來，再次一片黑暗，但同時傳出吃力的呼吸聲。一個蒼白、身體虛弱的手到處敲門，瘦小的手，輕聲的喘息聲。出來。  
在外面，是墓地。  
中間什麼都沒有。墜下，之後便是墓園。 

Selina。

那些傷。

Tim 把連接著的機器移開。  
「這之後，Selina 開始照顧我，她幫助我康復…所以我現在才會在這兒。」

Bruce　仍然是沉默。其他人也是，直到Jason 在空手揮動他的手。  
「好了，他的而且確是 Tim，從死亡中回來。我不知道怎樣，或是為什麼，但他現在在這兒了，他回家了，還有他會留下，對嗎？」 Jason望著Bruce，用眼神催促著他。  
年輕的男孩依然遙遠，但至少他現在已相信了。

Dick 笑並跳進Tim的手臂裡，再次變成一隻無尾熊環著他。Tim 忍不住笑了笑。  
「他回來，這是好的事！我們再也不會讓任何不好的事情再次發生在你身上，永不！」

Bruce　打破沉默，他緩緩地點頭。  
「Tim，我… 我很抱－」

Tim立即打斷他的話。  
「不需要。我是指… 那不是你的錯， Bruce。那是我的選擇，我…我從來沒有希望你會去責怪你自己，就你是你的錯…你們都是…」

Tim 眼神在Damian 和 Bruce之間來回看了看。

父親和兒子對望了一眼，還同時一起嘆了一口氣。

「Selina 有沒有給你看那些……紀錄？」 Bruce 問。

「有，甚至是蝙蝠洞裡的那個也有。」

「… 她有一個監視鏡頭在我們的蝙蝠洞裡？父親？這是真的嗎？」 Damian 瞪著他的父親，他的父親則清了清喉嚨。

「不管怎樣，我們有很多話要談，並且在莊園裡不是洞裡，這樣做會比較好。我們一起回到上面去吧，各位。」

開始動身向上走， Damian 仍瞪著他的父親，無聲地呢喃一些句字，像是：「不要以為我會忘記Selina的監視鏡頭…」


	7. Chapter 7

現在已很晚。Tim 仍然未能入睡。

Alfred 已為他準備好一間睡房—他的房間。他之前的那一間。沒有任何東西改變，所有物品仍待在他離前時，它們所待的位置上……他顫抖著，他想像著Alfred 拂拭這一間…陵墓似的房間。

所以，當他聽到輕聲的叩門聲時，他不能高興地回應。

Dick 帶著一個自信的微笑進入房間， Jason跟在他的背後。  
「Tim，我正在想啊。既然你回來了，我們能不能一起睡，就像我們那個時候…那個你在這兒的時候？就像以前那樣？」

Tim 緩緩站起來。  
「…當然可以，但…你們兩人都長大一點。我不認為我們有足夠空間。」Tim 懊惱地看著他那張雙人床。如果他們三人一起的話，這張床可能會發出一些吱咯聲……

Jason 哼了一聲。  
「看來你一定沒看過Damian的大床了。過來，跟著我們吧。」

Tim 感到被恐懼撕開，他們是想把Damian也算在內，並希望他們真的會這樣做。  
他們三人一起走到冰冷的走廊上。他跟著兩個年輕男孩身後，他感到有一點慰藉。Jason 已和他開始熱絡，他現在已不再像當初的生氣了。

Tim 笑了笑。Jason 失去太多了，他不能責怪這個孩子的舉動，因為那是這孩子用來自我保護的本能，為了不再受傷。不過他現在看來似乎已經接受這一切。Tim 回來了而且他不會再去任何地方。

Dick 輕輕叩著 Damian房間的門。

「進來。」  
Damian 在他的電腦前面，他揚眉，好奇地看著他們所有人。  
「男孩們，怎麼了？」

「嘿嘿，我們想在你的床上睡覺Damian！」 Dick撅起嘴嚷，雙手叉腰。

Damian 看著他們，最後他的目光停留在Tim身上。

他在緊張，他的心被像被揪著。 Damian的目光是那麼冷漠，如此不歡迎他。

Tim 開始喃喃道：  
「呃－但如果你不想我在，我可以回到我的睡房，這可能有點擠迫，如果我們所有人都一起的話，畢竟－」“

Damian 站起來並把手放在他的肩膀上，停止他再顫抖。  
「別再胡思亂想，這會很有趣的，」他笑了笑，「就像以前那樣。」

他們都把枕頭拿過來，來了一場快速的“Tim身旁的位置爭奪戰”後，他們便爬上床。 Damian 是睡床邊的人，Dick 在他旁邊，並睡在他和Tim的中間，緊緊地抱著Tim，而 Jason 剛睡在Tim的另一側。

Tim 張開眼盯著這個保護罩，一隻手臂環著Dick的肩膀，另一隻放在他的後腦杓，他聽到一些輕輕的咕嚕聲。年輕男孩們的呼吸聲已經變得均勻，Jason 更輕輕地打鼾。

「睡不著嗎， Timothy？」

那個十六歲的少年看著說話的人－Damian正對他微笑。

這是如此…怪異，在再次見到他時。 Damian 在他消失時感到如此迷茫。現在他回來了，沒有任何預兆地，但這一刻…這一刻他會保護到他。Damian 已決定他不會再讓他離開。  
他伸出他的手臂，在黑暗中鎖定Tim，輕輕地撫摸對方的臉。 Tim靦腆地笑著並點了點頭。

「嗯，我…我經常造噩夢，所以我真的不想睡著……我不想把Dick驚醒和嚇倒他。」

「…和以前一樣的噩夢還是…」  
「不是，這更加的…令人煩擾…」 他用氣聲呢喃著，因為他不想打擾到男孩們的睡眠：「我…一直都聽到小丑的笑聲在我四周響起，還有那種…墜下的感覺也經常在夢裡。在我醒過來時，常常全身都被冷汗浸透。現在所有的噩夢都是圍繞著我的死亡…我也有點想念以前的那一個了。」

Damian 緊緊咬著他的牙齒，緊閉雙眼。好一會兒後他伸出他的姆指，往Tim的太陽穴附近，小圈小圈地摩挲著來撫慰他。  
「我很抱歉， Timothy。我真的…我…我常常都對你說，我會在那兒，但…當你最需要我時…我沒有－」他的聲音沙啞起來。

Tim 伸出手給Damian 安慰，但很快又抽回。因為Dick在他們之間坐了起來，半睡半醒，揉了揉他的眼睛。 Tim好奇地皺起了眉頭， 低頭看著年紀最小的男孩。  
「…我想咮咮(小便)…」Dick 靜悄悄地喃喃。他爬過Damian，就像把他當成一座山似的，然後跳下床，一臉快睡著的樣子走出去。他拖著腳橫過房間並走進浴室。

Damian 和 Tim 盯著浴室門，傻眼地看著。 Dick 又回來，但他彎彎曲曲地繞了另一條路走回來。他走過去Jason旁邊，摸索著鑽入床單，戳了戳 Jason。  
「移過一點 Jason，我沒有地方…」最小的男孩咕嚕地投訴。

Jason 在睡夢中喃喃自語，推開Tim去給Dick一些空間。不知不覺中，Tim變成現在跟Damian身貼身。  
Tim 眨了眨眼，向上看著比他年長的男孩，露出一個奇怪的笑容朝他耳語。  
「…你好…」

Damian 哼了聲並湊過去，在對方的額頭上印上輕輕一吻。  
「你好，小不點兒…」

Tim 的臉瘋狂地紅了起來，他十分慶幸房間很黑。  
小傢伙。  
他覺得他已很久沒聽到這個他鐘愛的稱號…可能…自他年歲增長後便是這樣，但…

「在Dick 醒來前…你的…」Tim 頓了頓。 他咬著下唇，然後繼續說：「我從來沒有想過，我身上發生的意外這是誰的責任。 沒有任何人需要負責，除了小丑和我自己。當然了，我是說…我自己不夠小心。我被他抓住和…我知道我將會死亡，Damian…」

Damian 別開了臉，眼睛緊閉上，就像他不想繼續聽下去。Tim深吸了一口氣並用手掌托起對方的臉頰，令對方再次正眼看著他。他繼續用氣聲，說著他要說的話。

「而且我不知道他會用多少時間來殺掉我，也不記得他抓了我多久。我唯一記得的是他的笑聲，還有痛楚。因此我作出了我的選擇。我不想他得到勝利，我不想他用他想要的方式殺掉我。如果不管怎樣我也要迎接死亡，要麼是由他直接下手，要麼就是他讓我一個人躺在我的血泊裡，讓我失血過多，我不想讓他的計劃成功。所以，我親自終結了它， Damian。我跳了下來。是的，你可以說我選了一個簡單的方法退出，但我－」

Damian 感到他就像快要被炸開。  
「我絕不會說這樣的話！你的…死亡不是一件容易擺脫的事。不是這樣的。從來都不是。我…當我看到你回來，那個……你…….你的身體狀態…你的四肢都…」

年長的男人閉上了眼睛，顫抖地深呼吸去令自己平靜下來。他感覺到Tim向他再靠近了一點點，他再次睜開了眼睛。他覺得他要被淹死。在那麼清晰，那麼漂亮的冰冷的眼神下被淹沒。

他愛這雙眼睛多久了？他渴望再次見到它們又過了多久？

自從他的死亡，Damian夢見了那雙眼睛。甚至之前，但不以相同的方式。  
所有他本來想說的話一掃而空，他不能令自己說出來。

Tim 輕輕地笑了。  
「我現在在這兒了。我安然無恙地在這兒，雖然我們都不知道什麼原因。所以…不要再想這些了，好嗎…？」

Damian點了點頭，嘆了口氣，雙臂環繞著Tim較小的身軀，把他抱入懷裡，就像他們年輕的時候一樣。Tim俯身進入懷抱，閉上了眼睛。.

年長的少年輕輕一笑，用手指梳刷在Tim的美麗臉孔上的柔軟黑髮。  
「睡個好覺，小不點兒…」

Tim的心跳漏一拍，他准許自己的手臂回抱著Damian。  
「好夢，Damian…」


	8. Chapter 8

又一個月過去。

Tim 能看到那個存在於其他人眼裡。  
在他再次回來這兒之後，他們和他之間仍然有點陌生。

Dick 不斷地跳進他的臂彎裡，待到心滿意足後，便快樂地笑著跑開。 Jason 的行為就像他平時一樣，但Tim 知道他的笑容隨著時間流逝，越來越大。 Damian 的行為一如以往， 脾氣暴躁和戲弄，就像回到以前快樂的日子般。 Alfred 沒有太大的改變，仍是那位和平、安靜的管家，不過他也感到開心，特別是當他聽到男孩們合不攏嘴的歡笑聲時，他非常開心和愉悅。只是，那些男孩們看不見。 Bruce也是如此。他雖然沒有表現出來，但隨著時間一分一秒地過去，看著他的孩子們一起地嬉笑玩鬧，他的嘴唇也會出現可疑的弧度。

可惜，這並不是完完全全的快樂。  
Tim 看到那個存在於他們的眼裡。 他們不想去完全地相信這件事。  
因為這令他們感到害怕，害怕每當他們每天早晨醒來時，發現這件事不是事實，他回來的事只是一個幻覺。

因此， Tim 用他最大的努力去展示出『是的，他活著，和他們一起活著，並且他在之後也不會再次離開。』　  
而且正式來說，他已經死了，他不能真的外出，所以現在，他的大部分時間都花在莊園裡。

日子遞增，他幫助Alfred 清潔和照顧花園的植物，又或是每當其他人出外夜巡時，他跟Dick一起留在電腦前。

現在，Tim 正在打理花園，Damian 帶著一位 -他必須要承認- 是一位華麗的女生回來。他有一個愚蠢的衝動想跑開，但在躲起來之前，Damian走過來，大概是介紹這位…他認為是Damian女朋友的人給他認識。

已經來不及了，就像預期Damian 跟她肩並肩一起上前。

「Tim…我跟你介紹，Kara。Kara，他是Timothy Drake—Tim，不要這樣看著我，她知道我們的事。」

這令他感到有點意外，Tim皺起了眉頭，但隨即Damian打了一個手勢，說他們回去裡面再說。當他們坐下後，Kara 給他一個明亮的笑容。  
「我是超級女孩，所以 Damian早已把一切告訴我了。我非常高興你回來啊，現在夜翼終於不會只對任務耿耿於懷了—」

Damian 哼了一聲。   
「Kara，拜託別說了。」

「什麼啊？那是事實。 算了，反正我不會留下來，我來只是為了來認識你， Timothy！」 然後她又笑了笑，她的語氣還有點玩味。 

Tim眨了眨眼。 Damian緊張，他的眉毛皺成一團。  
「Kara…」

「為什麼？ Damian 是不是對你說很多關於我的事嗎？」 Tim 好奇地發問。

Kara 大笑起來。   
「他是不是告訴我很多呢？ 哎呀，他從沒停止過有關你的話題呢！」

「好了，Kara，這已夠了！ 我會陪你到門口。”

女孩因Damian的慌亂咯咯地笑，就在 Damian滑稽地試圖將她推出門外的同時，她向Tim揮了揮手。   
超級女孩可不是一個容易去推開的角色。   
Tim 帶著好奇的笑容，曲起手指朝她說再見。為什麼 Damian 因這個話題，看起來如此窘困？ 

「我很抱歉， Timothy， 我沒想到她會帶給你麻煩…」Damian 在他終於能關上門後，喃喃低語。

「她並沒有－ 那是真的嗎？你是不是說很多關於我的事？在聯盟裡？」

Damian 喃喃自語地說了些東西，然後尷尬地揉著他的脖子。

「我…嗯，我的確說了，我…我對你回來了這件事，十分開心……所以，我猜我說了很多關於你的事……」

Tim 感到自己對Damian 的承認，忍不住露出一個傻笑，他抿起嘴笑起來。

「什麼！？ Timothy！ 你是不是在嘲笑我？」

「這不是…只是…這個…你這個樣子…我覺得你真的很可愛而已…」

Damian 瞬間漲紅了臉，令人不可能沒有注意到。這令他笑得更大聲。

「我並不是可愛，Timothy！」

「啊，但你是啊！看看你，為什麼你會因為話題而臉紅耳赤？」

「求你了，不要再說…」

Tim 竊笑，但他用他的手把笑容掩住，同時走近 Damian，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「只是說笑然而，我是真的…很高興知道你對我的回來感到高興…這…對我來說有很重要義意…」

Damian 覺得他的心沉了一下。他很愛很愛這個男孩。已有好一段時間了，只是這卻是如此錯誤的事。但是現在，Tim已經長大，對吧？ 他是…已經成為一個男人，對吧？不過，他覺得這種對他的愛是不對的……他應該是他的弟弟，僅此而已。 

只是，他確實是這樣愛他，是比他想的更多。

他放低聲音溫柔地說。  
「你是我的一切，Timothy…」

Tim的臉頰立即轉變成漂亮又鮮豔的粉紅色， Damian 不由得定眼望著他。他們兩人都有點尷尬地看著對方。Tim 注意到他的目光，雙手不自覺疊在一起磨擦著。

「我－真的…我是想說…謝謝…」

多麼愚蠢、笨拙的反應。Tim 覺得這是一個聲明，但如果是他曲解了嗎？又如果Damian剛剛想告訴他，他愛他就正如一個親兄弟呢？  
這時候，他看到。他看到Damian的雙眼移到他的嘴唇上，雖然只是一眼，但他的目光的確停在那兒。這令他的心跳開始變快。

「Damian…？」

「我…我很抱歉， Timothy， 我並不想去攪亂你半點，這只是那個……」

「吻我，」 年輕較小的男人脫口而出。該死的，他剛剛是不是說得很大聲？他的心臟在他胸口裡剛來得及恐慌，對方的唇瓣便吻下來並溫柔地撫拭過他的嘴唇。在兩唇並碰的同時，他的眼睛睜大。Damian 剛剛是不是……？

它徘徊在他的嘴唇只是一秒鐘，Damian便退了出來。

他們凝望著對方。 Tim 不想再等多半秒鐘。特別是當他知道Damian和他一樣想這樣做時，他不要再等下去。他雙臂擁著身邊的年紀較大男人的脖子，並拉低再次見到他的嘴唇。Damian也把他的手放在他的背上，這感覺就像他快要融化。

這正在發生。真的是在發生？這真的不是他年輕時，一個他愚蠢的夢嗎？Damian是真的在吻他嗎？還有這甚至比他曾經所夢過的更了不起？他們的嘴唇慢慢分開，但他仍然在對方的懷裡。

Damian的聲音變得幾分低和帶點不適，即使他自己聽回自己的聲音。

「你不會知道我想這樣做有多久了…」

Tim全身感到一股顫慄感，並向年紀較大的男人靠得更近。  
「我也肯定你不會知道我同樣想這樣做有多久…」

「…真的嗎？」

「你還記得以前你帶你的女朋友回家時的那次嗎？Alice、Alicia 還是類似的名字…」 Damian 慢慢地點頭。 「其實，就是那時我察覺到我…我喜歡你的情感多於一個兄弟應該有的…」

「但…但是那時你只有十一歲！」

「是的，我是。所以我把這心意藏起來，不讓你發現…」

Damian 嘆一口氣並用自己的額頭碰Tim的額頭。   
「我知道你對我來說有特別義意也很久……但，不是像你這樣…不是，我知道時已經太遲，沒錯。我發現我對你的感覺是當你…不會再在這兒出現……」他顫抖了一下。「我很後悔……我非常的後悔……你甚至不會明白那是多麼的……」

「我很抱歉…」

接著，他們聽到某人在輕聲地傻笑。

Tim 望著後方並看到有兩個影子跑著離開，並且邊跑邊笑著。他也開始臉露笑容，回頭看著Damian。他們笑了笑，便一起跑起來，去捉住那兩個小男孩。在外面，他們全部都掉在草地上並一起滾在地上、一起大笑。

Jason 哼了聲。  
「你們終於吻在一起了！夥計，我還以你們是永遠不會大聲說出來，就因為那他媽的原因！」

「安靜， Jason，我不想去聽一個想去嫁給我們最小的寶寶鳥的男孩所說的話！」Damian 帶著一個邪惡的微笑容回。 Dick聽到後尖叫，並從和他的兄弟糾結四肢抬起頭來，盯著Jason 睜大的雙眼。

「你想嫁給我嗎，Jason？」

Jason紅得像番茄。他把他的臉埋在草地上，抱怨並咒罵Damian。

「…因為我絕對會說我原意，你知道的，Jay！」 Dick 高聲地喊。 「但是，你知道，我們必須要等待啊，因為我不認為我們現在能結婚啊。」

Tim 和 Damian 對望一眼，笨拙地笑起來，特別當Jason 嘆了一口氣並看著Dick時。那個男孩正因不滿噘起嘴嚷：「但你應該要早點說出來，你明白的！」

Jason哼了一聲，臉仍然在紅，他把他的後腦勺放在草地上。  
「這麼可愛根本是違規！」

Damian 和Timothy 放聲大笑， Dick 撅起嘴並把自己發射到Jason身上。Tim笑得很開心，蜷曲身體並靠在Damian身旁。

他回來了。

他仍活著。

他在家裡。

而且，未來從未感到如此明亮光明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者: And it's over omg! I'm sorry, actually I had finished it long time ago and only posted it on tumblr and duh... Yeah, sorry! Thank you so much for reading it 'till the end!


End file.
